


regret tastes like cheap coffee

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in overcoming regret with more regret. It ends better than hoped.</p><p>(Fill for the prompt "five people they regret kissing - and one they don't".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret tastes like cheap coffee

There's the kiss with the Barry Allen who isn't really Barry Allen but an amnesiac Professor Zoom, stemming from impulse, relief, and a lot of pent-up feelings Wally never really had thought about until that moment. He knows he should regret it a lot more than he does, but, after everything is over, he is the only one who will remember it ever happening, and it's not like it was a bad kiss.  
  
Before that there was Captain Cold, whose hate for the Flash was only rivaled by his fascination with him. Wally keeps the cowl on, and he knows both of them are thinking of someone else -maybe the _same_ someone else- during that kiss.  
  
The kiss with Hartley is nice. They're drinking late at night, sitting on Wally's couch after spending the whole day tracking down some annoying meta-human, and the only light in the room is coming from the TV. The alcohol might not affect the speedster much, but Hartley is definitely drunk and it just sort of happens. And as much as he hates the long hair, Wally can't help but untie that stupid ponytail and run his hands through it, earning appreciative moans in return.  
  
If there is one kiss Wally doesn't like thinking about, it's the one with Cobalt Blue. It's messy, there's blood, bruises, and dirt involved, and it's _violent_ , as if the villain is trying to steal his speed through his mouth. Wally is injured and feeling dizzy, and finds it incredibly hard to not kiss back with just as much force when the man in front of him is the mirror image of Barry Allen.  
  
But in the end it's all the kisses with Hunter that he regrets the most. The quick ones at his office, when all he could taste was the cheap coffee of the police station, the slow and passionate ones at the detective's apartment, after they had take-out for dinner, and everything that wasn't only kisses. He regrets them because they meant much more than he had intended them to, and he regrets them because they still didn't mean _enough_.  
  
  
And then Barry Allen returns for real, and Wally feels the happiest he ever felt in his life. He tries to reign in his desires for a while, but he's never been good at that, and all it takes is one particularly bright smile from his uncle to make him feel like he's falling apart, _fast_. In the blink of an eye he's kissing the man, and every instant that passes without being pushed away fills him with more hope that he ever dared feel in all those years he could only dream of this happening. Barry is soon kissing him back, and for the first time in a long while Wally forgets all about regret and bad choices, and focuses only on enjoying the present.


End file.
